1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an LED light bulb; in particular, to an LED light bulb having good heat dissipating effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing awareness to environmentalism, light-emitting diode (LED) lamps having high energy efficiency and long life span have become more popular and have replaced traditional incandescent light bulbs as the mainstream product on the market.
Referring to FIG. 1, an LED light bulb la includes a cap 10a and at least three light-emitting modules 20a. Each of the light-emitting modules 20a includes a substrate 21a. A plurality of LED chips 22a are disposed on the two sides of each of the substrates 21a. The LED chips 22a are electrically connected to the cap 10a through the substrates 21a. 
However, even though a conventional LED light bulb has the abovementioned advantages, heat dissipation is problematic when high wattage is required for high illumination, leading to serious degradation of light output.
In practice, typical LED light bulbs on the market are 7 to 8 watts. When higher wattages are to be used (e.g. for street lights), the light bulbs have serious problems of heat dissipation. The excessively high temperature inside the lamps leads to serious degradation of light output, such that the light bulbs cannot meet the demands for high luminance.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.